We'll make it I swear
by Chicky-dee6
Summary: A horrible virus is attacking the young wizard population. When one of the Russo's gets infected - it's up to the three refugees staying with them to save his life. Justin/OC


Ok…just bouncing around an idea

_**Ok…just bouncing around an idea. **_

Alex Russo sat with her family in their living room, anxiously awaiting the news that her father had to give them. She sat on the couch, with her brother Justin to her left and youngest brother Max to her right.

"Ok Kids. Here's what we have to tell you. And I'm only repeating what the letter we got says.

"There is a new threat to you guys, as young wizards. A disease has been found and it infects wizards between 11-18 years old. You don't know that you have it until it's almost too late."

"What is it like? How do you stop it?" Justin asked, a little worried.

"There is no cure – as of yet. You treat it like humans would pneumonia, lots of rest and potions. No one has died yet, but a few have been close."

"That's why we're opening our home up to three girls whose towns have been affected by the illness. Their parents wanted them to go somewhere safe, and here is the best," Theresa told her children.

"When do they arrive?" Max asked.

"The first – Alannah – will be getting in around supper time. Her sister gets here tomorrow. The third will be here on Friday. Now, Justin and Max will be sharing a room. I'm putting Alannah in Justin's room."

"Ok. Sounds fair. How are they getting here?" Justin asked, not looking forward to the prospect of sharing a room with his younger brother, but excited to have a girl stay with them. He had just recently broken up with his girlfriend Miranda and needed to take his mind off of her.

"You and I will be going to the airport at 4:30 to get her. And it's 4 o'clock now. We've got to hurry." Jerry smiled, handing his eldest child his coat so they could make their way to the airport.

"Alright, let's clean this place up. Oh, and to be on the safe side – you are not allowed to use magic because it weakens your immune system and makes you more vulnerable to the disease. Use magic only for emergencies"

_**AIRPORT**_

Justin and his father anxiously awaited the flight from Montreal that held Alannah. From what his father told him, she was his age and he hoped they would get along.

"There she is. Alannah! Over here!" Jerry cried out to the girl decending the stairs.

Justin turned his head and watched her in awe. Alannah Josephine Reynolds was a goddess to him. She was a little taller than Alex, and had the most amazing deep brown eyes. As she walked closer, he couldn't help but notice her faded jeans and Ramones t-shirt, and her pink converse sneakers.

"You must be Jerry. Yeah, my dad has told me all about you. He can't thank you enough for letting me and my sister stay with you guys," she smiled, not taking her eyes off of Justin. She felt an immediate attraction towards him – and she didn't know why.

"Alannah, this is my son Justin. Justin, Alannah Reynolds."

"Call me Lana, please."

"Wait – isn't your dad…"

"The high inquisitor of the wizarding world. Yeah, he is. But enough about me. If you don't mind Mr. Russo, it's been a long day. Could we just go back to your house?"

"Sure. And please call me Jerry."

The three wizards made their way from baggage claim to the parked car. Justin felt a shiver run up his back and a slight sneeze wanting to escape his nose. Little did he know that he was infected with the disease…

_**Ok. So, this is the general idea. As you can see – I've left out the names of Alannah's sister and the other girl. If you would like these roles…feel free to private message me or audition in your review. The sister will be Max's age – so around 11-12. The other girl is Alex's age – say 14-15. Here's what I need from you:**_

_**Character's Name:**_

_**Character's Age:**_

_**Character's Height:**_

_**Character's Weight:**_

_**Character's Style:**_

_**Character's Favorite Color:**_

_**How would you describe the character?:**_

_**Character's Personality:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Also feel free to give me some ideas as to what you would like to see in the story!!**_


End file.
